marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Misty Knight (Earth-1610)
; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Roxxon Corporation | Gender = Female | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 150 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Robotic arm | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Scientist; former police officer, private detective | Education = College graduate, Police Academy graduate | Quotation = Misty Knight is a thoroughly wonderful girl with an extraordinarily fine bottom. | Speaker = Tony Stark | QuoteSource = Ultimate Extinction Vol 1 3 | Origin = Human with a cybernetic arm | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Warren Ellis; Brandon Peterson | First = Ultimate Extinction #1 | Death = Ultimate Comics Doom #2 | HistoryText = Early Years Misty Knight appears to have a similar origin story as her Earth-616 counterpart. For example, she also possesses an artificial arm donated by Tony Stark. Stark did this due Knight's bravery in saving numerous civilians from a terrorist bomb. The bionic arm Stark was the first developed by Stark with SHIELD. While investigating "Paul Maitreya", a cult leader who resembles the Silver Surfer, Misty Knight encountered a bald woman who shot "Paul" and his cult before escaping. Brain Trust Misty Knight later appeared as a member of Roxxon Brain Trust. At the rubble of the New Jersey Roxxon Corporation facility, Misty teamed with Jessica Drew and other hired members of the Roxxon "brain trust" to assess the situation. The group noted the that Spider-Woman was present during the time of the attack and the soon tied emergence of Jessica Drew (using the name of Julia Carpenter) at the Roxxon facility together. The noted private detective, Misty, with Layla Miller soon singled out Jessica. The two approached Jessica, attempted to befriend her. Layla explained that she knew of Jessica when the two explaining that Layla worked in the Baxter Building. (However Jessica had never worked there) Jessica mistakenly dropped her guard and gave several incorrect answers before learning that Misty were Layla deceiving her. Misty also suspected that Jessica's had enhanced powers. Roxxon officials had predicted an alien attack on the facility; and Misty and other members of the Brain Trust naturally suspected the newcomer, Jessica. After being thoroughly outed under questioning by the Brain Trust, Jessica tried to escape. Jessica bound the group with webbing and ran away. However, Dr. Samuel Sterns was able to capture and incapacitate Spider-Woman. Soon in the basement laboratory at Roxxon, Misty and other of the Brain Trust bound and analyzed Jessica attempting to determine her abilities. After Jessica awakened, Otto Octavius appeared. Octavius was revealed to be the leader of the Brain Trust. He shared with the Brain Trust about his earlier connections with Jessica, including the fact that he was her creator. Spider-Man penetrated the facility and rescued Jessica. After both had escaped from Roxxon, an alien creature attacked the building, apparently killing the Misty and other Brain Trust members with the exception of Otto Octavius. Layla Miller was later also revealed to have to survived as well. | Powers = Misty is equipped with a lightweight bionic limb, far stronger than a human arm; however its capacity is restricted by the human limitations of its wearer to around 800 lbs. | Abilities = Misty is skilled shooter and brawler, and a excellent detective. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Мерседес Найт (1610) Category:Cyborgs Category:One Arm